This invention relates generally to pizza pie production devices. More specifically it relates to such devices as are used in the commercial production of pizza pies wherein large numbers of pizza pies are made by mass production methods. There is still a need at this time for improved handling of many pizza pies at a same time during the stage when the pizza pie yeast dough are left to rise, so that this handling may be done more quickly and efficiently thus resulting in greater production at lower cost so as to increase profits.